Embalmed
by JennRayy
Summary: Isabella wakes up from labor and 3 days of fire coursing threw her body. Edward introduces her to Renesmee and her new vampire life. All is well in the Cullen house until Alice has a vision of Jake telling Charlie EVERYTHING! To protect Charlie they fake Bella's death, and Bella is forced to be embalmed. She has to stay "dead" while strangers suck her life source from her body.


**Chapter One: Dripping in Venom**

Short story by: JennyRayy

_**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!**_

I could feel his sharp venom coated teeth sink into my neck, my wrists and my ankles. It stung like a bee sting at first and then the fire set in. I was writhing inside, tearing open my skin to try to dig the burning itch out of my dying body. I felt a cold hand slide up my shoulder and neck, caress my face with his thumb that is now becoming more my body temperature. "Bella" he whispered, "I'm sorry." He laid his forehead against mine and kissed my lips. At that moment I realized I wasn't moving, that the fire was just inside me. Oh the fire! My cooling blood began to rush the fire down my arms and legs. "I can make it three days!" I shouted to myself. I could feel my heart starting to flop around in my chest as it slowed. There was no more warm blood for it to pump through my hardened, paled body. The burning started to cool, my fingers and toes tingled from blood loss, my chest felt as if it was going to burst open and my heart was going to spill out to the floor and then it just ended. The tingles stopped, the burning was gone, my heart had died. I took in a sharp breath and my eye started to flutter open. It was bright in this room, almost hurt to look around. I sat up on the edge of the bed, holding my hand over my eyes. "Bella, are you okay?!" Edward said, rushing to my side. When he touched me it was like fireworks erupted in every nerve in my body, like I had butterflies swimming in my stomach. I slowly removed my hand from my face and looked towards my beautiful husband. "I'm fine." I mumbled, "I feel great actually." He ran his finger tips down my now chiseled jaw line. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm fine, Edward." I said with a smile. He gave me one of his famous concerned, furrowed brow looks and nodded to me. I slid forward onto my new feet, and was surprised when I didn't instantly fall. I floated over to a full length golden mirror that hung in the center of a big cream-colored wall. I almost gasped at how beautiful I was. Perfect chestnut hair that hung in perfect waves down my back, sculpted features, blazing red eyes, pale skin and sparkles right where the sun from the window kissed my neck and shoulder. Edward was behind me in an instant, his arms wrapped around my body and he slipped my wedding ring back onto my finger then kissed my neck.  
"Were the same temperature now." He murmured quietly. I turned and kissed him softly. "Would you like to meet your daughter, Mrs. Cullen." My eyes grew wide and my feet reacted faster than my brain and before I knew it I was down stairs staring softly into my daughters golden brown eyes.

**-Couple Hours later-**

"Okay so we have a little problem here people!" Alice said clapping her hands together, signaling a family meeting.

"Not now, Alice." Edward said, giving her a furious but pained look.

"We have to now, Edward. Charlie will soon show up at our door with a million questions if we don't" Edward looked even more pained now, and reached over to wrap his arm around me and Renesmee who is now sitting on my lap.

"What is it Alice? You can tell me." I said.

Alice took a deep breath and kneeled down next to me. "Listen, I know this will be hard but it has to be done. For Charlie's sake. She paused and I placed my hand on hers to motion for her to continue. "I had a vision that Charlie would show up here worried about you and demanding to see you." She paused and looked away from me. "Jacob ends up telling him about everything."

"Everything?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, everything." She scowled at Jake who sat in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. "Since that would put him in danger I came up with the idea of faking your death." She carefully looked at me at that point. I'm sure my face had contorted into a pained expression comparable to Edward's. I could feel my teeth sink into my lower lip as I thought about it.

"I'll do it." I blurted out.

"No!' Edward shouted. "We can do this another way! There's no need to hurt Charlie like this."

"If we let him find out, then we will be killing him." I yelled back.

Edward took my face in his hands. "We can find another way."

"No, this is what we have to do. I've made up my mind, Edward." I gave him a pleading look.

"Great! Then I will make the preparations, you just find a way to tell Charlie." Alice said, way to cheery and shoved the phone into my chest.

"Alice, It's a funeral not a party!" Esmé said running after her.

Carlise sat on the arm of the chair across the room from me and my little family. I just now noticed that all the Cullens were sitting with us and only Alice was happy about this funeral. I sighed and handed Edward the phone. "Call him. Tell him I died from swine flu, and my body is being shipped back home for the funeral. Let him pick the burial spot and the casket. I'll be upstairs picking out my funeral clothes."

"We need to go shopping!" Alice wailed from the kitchen.

I smiled weakly and walked up stairs with my head hung low.

**-Three Days later-**

Charlie insisted on the casket and the hersh meet us at the airport, so here I am laying in a pure black casket with foundation smudged all over my exposed skin and in this skimpy black dress Alice picked out. I've never been so uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable for whats about to come. Edward couldn't talk Charlie out of embalming me, so now I will have to stay still as strangers slice open my chest and suck my body dry of blood then fill my empty shell with green fluids. I sighed quietly and sucked down a bottle of mountain lion blood that Edward had shoved in the casket with me. I'm glad he did, I'm going to need it.

Well that's chapter 1. There is only going to be 3 chapters tops... What did you guys think of the first chapter?! Sorry for any mistakes, I was trying to type it all out as fast as I could because I tend to forgot everything. I also like A LOT of details in my stories so sorry if it gets boring. Next chapter I am going to have Bella embalmed. I chose to do so because I have never read a book where a vampire has to sit through the torcher of have all their blood supply sucked from their body. This chapter is kind of explaining how I got to the point I want to make, so make sure you come back for chapter too. It will be a lot longer and much more detailed I'm sure. I do love me some details! If you guys like this then I might do some more Twilight FFs and maybe some Vampire Diaries FFs. Whelp! Off to bed!

Thank you to everyone who read this, and please let me know of any mistakes and/or how I could change it to make it better. THANKS!

-JennRayy

Oh and P.S... The first paragraph or two is suppose to be taken place while the Cullens are outside fighting the pack and then when they come inside to clean her up. This is what I see happening inside her head. Where Edward says he's sorry... that's when he thinks she's dead after he's tried to bring her back to life.


End file.
